


Gone But Not Forgotten

by wayhaughtearper



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Mother’s Day, married sanvers, no powers, sad but hopeful, sanvers au, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayhaughtearper/pseuds/wayhaughtearper
Summary: What if Eliza had died and Jeremiah raised the girls. How did that impact Alex and her coming out.Kara is not Supergirl.
Relationships: Alex Danvers and Jamie Sawyer, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Maggie Sawyer and Jamie Sawyer
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37
Collections: Secret Sanvers Mother's Day Writing Challenge





	Gone But Not Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Mother’s Day  
> I don’t know what this is but I couldn’t get this idea out of my head.  
> I hope everyone is safe, I know this quarantine has been hard but there will be and end in sight.
> 
> Thanks again to the Sanvers Fan Fic Writers Quarantine for giving me the drive to continue writing.

There were two days out of the year that Alex Danvers-Sawyer wished would never exist. One would think that it would be, given the type of career Alex had. Alexandra Louise Danvers was born to scientists Eliza and Jeremiah Danvers. Alex was the only child until Kara who was three years younger became a member of the tight knit family. Three years after Kara changed their lives for better, a devastating event took place. 

Eliza Danvers was diagnosed with cancer. Jeremiah took time off to care for the Danvers matriarch but the disease took its toll on the family. In the end it took Eliza’s life. Alex was 12 and Kara was 9.

Jeremiah for a time used alcohol to cope with his wife’s death, there were times the girls would have to pick their father off the bathroom floor. It took family friend and confidant J’onn Jonnz to set the older Danvers on a path to dealing with his grief and being there for his girls. 

Kara and Alex missed their mother especially Kara who had already lost a family at such a young age. Alex for a time resented her younger sibling stating it was Kara’s fault their mother was diagnosed in the first place. Cancer cells can become activated under stress was Alex’s reasoning. For a while it was tough going but as they grew older their relationship strengthened because they both realized they had something in common. 

At the age of 15, Alex knew she wanted to become a scientist to discover a cure for cancer so that another family would not lose the person they love. Alex studied hard and was accepted into a rigorous science program at Stanford. That is where she met the love of her life, Maggie Sawyer who was two years ahead of her who was working on a Forensic Science and Psychology Degree. Meeting Maggie changed Alex’s perspective on relationships. She had known she was gay in high school but was afraid to come out. She waited until senior year, she always worried what her mother would have thought of her if she was still alive. Jeremiah was accepting of both his daughters sexualities and was active in the community of other parents whose kids were gay in their tiny Midvale town.

Jeremiah moved his lab and home to National City soon after the girls settled into their respective colleges. Alex was sought after by many laboratories in her senior year but untimely chose to go to work with her father who was also working on a cure for cancer among others. Kara eventually moved to National City to work for Catco Worldwide for Cat Grant where she became their ace reporter then managing editor. 

Maggie and Alex graduated a year apart then moved in together. Maggie was recruited by the FBI who then would go on to become their foremost authority on Forensic Psychology. The couple married and Alex gave birth to their daughter Jamie Danvers Sawyer. 

Even so many years later Alex didn’t know what day was worse, the day her mother died or Mothers Day. Kara’s memories of her mother were different than her sisters. Maggie was estranged from her family so even though she would rather forget Mother's Day she always wanted to make it good for her wife. Jamie loved to celebrate the day with her parents.

A night before Mother’s Day, Alex had a dream about Eliza. They were in a lab that wasn’t the Danvers but Eliza was wearing her white lab coat. Alex was dressed in black peering over a microscope. It’s quiet between them until Alex speaks. 

“How” Alex gets up from her stool and walks away. 

“Keeping a secret disagrees with you sweetie” is Eliza’s response 

Alex slightly shakes her head and says

“This isn’t like that Mom. Alex assures her mother. 

“Is this about Maggie, you mention her a lot.” A pause lingers between them. 

“My, my beautiful Alexandra why why is it so hard for you to tell me” her mom asks, seeing Alex is struggling. 

“I feel like I’m letting you down somehow” is how the reality Alex had always feared. 

“Why would you being gay ever let me down?” Eliza responds saying what Alex can’t say in the moment. 

“You always wanted me to have a regular life” Alex had that perspective before Maggie came into her life. 

“Alex look at the life our family has led, look at me, look at your sister” “I don’t think you believe I ever expected you to have a life.” You were always going to be different Alex, because you were always exceptional and I love you however you are” 

Alex meekly shakes her head, 

Eliza pulls her closer to hug her then the dream fades as Alex wakes up beside her wife crying. 

“Babe, what’s wrong, why are you crying?” Maggie asks her wife gently. 

“My mom, me a dream” Alex speaks softly 

“Wanna tell me about it if that’s okay?” Maggie asks not wanting to push Alex.

“We were in a lab and she.. “ Alex began to tear up again. 

“She what baby?” Maggie prods gently wiping Alex’s tears.

“Mom knew I was keeping something to myself so she asked if it had anything to with you then she figured out that I way gay and told me that she knew I was exceptional and loved me. We hugged then I woke up”

Maggie was so happy that her mother in law was giving her wife the closure she would never feel with her own mother even if it was through a dream.

“How do you feel sweetie? I know dreaming of your mom isn’t something that happens quite often.” Maggie approaches the topic gently. 

Alex wraps her wife in a hug and lets all of her emotions out about her mother that she has stored away. 

“I feel like a weight has been lifted, like she’s given me a reason to put my doubts about her acceptance of my sexuality away.” 

Alex knew her mother would love her for all she was but needed something like this anyway. 

“Aw, babe I’m glad I know how hard this day can be for you” I’m happy for you” 

Maggie kisses the top of Alex’s head.

“This day is always bittersweet for us both but I feel so much lighter” Alex says bringing Maggie down for a kiss that quickly heats up but before it gets too hot a small body jumps onto the bed with a wide smile who looks exactly like Maggie. In her hand are two cards that she did herself. 

“Mommy, Mama It’s Mother’s Day. I got cards for you” Jamie squeals happily as she is engulfed by hugs and kisses. 

“We are so glad that it is Jamie”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments Are Appreciated. 
> 
> Please be nice I accept criticism but don’t be a jerk.
> 
> I’m on twitter @wayhaughtearper as well.


End file.
